digimon_tamers_unionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ai Terada
Ai Terada is an 13-year-old Tamer partnered to Veemon & Aruraumon. She is the teenage daughter of Yuki Terada and the older sister of Mako. She originally shared Mako's partner, Impmon. She is Suzie Wong's best friend. She is the girlfriend of Riku Kisuke. Description Ai is a sweet and kind girl with a big heart who is always there to lend a hand. She cares deeply for Mako. She is currently in a relationship with Riku Kisuke. Partner Digimon Veemon♂ Veemon is Ai Terada's partner Digimon. Veemon first appeared with his best friend, Impmon where he met Ai and Mako, Ai noted that Veemon was cute and Impmon asked her if she wanted Veemon as her partner Digimon and Ai agreed and Veemon officially became Ai's partner. Veemon appeared again with his partner at Takato Matsuki's hideout with the other Tamers and partner Digimon. Mako decides to explore with Impmon while Suzie and Ai go by themselves with Lopmon and Veemon. In order to protect their human partners from a group of evil RedVeggimon, Lopmon and Veemon Digivolve to Antylamon and ExVeemon and a new Tamer, Riku Kisuke appears and attempts to suck Antylamon and ExVeemon's data into his Digivice wanting them to join his team since he noticed that they were powerful, but he is stopped by Suzie and Ai who tell him that Digimon aren't just data, they are also alive, but Riku doesn't listen to them and warns them to stay out of Guilmon and his way otherwise something would happen to their Digimon which they wouldn't want which basically means that Riku would harm their Digimon just to make Suzie and Ai suffer for getting in his way. His partner, Swanmon gains a crush on Veemon, AI's partner and tries to reciprocate her feelings to him while Matsuko gains a crush on Suzie and Ai, but Veemon isn't interested in Swanmon and the girls aren't interested in Matsuko. The Digimon Empress makes her first on screen appearance when she tries to capture Lopmon, Veemon, and Swanmon from their Tamers. The Digimon Empress attempts to take Lopmon, Veemon, and Swanmon away from their human partners. But she is stopped luckily by another new Tamer, Anita and Renamon. Suzie, Ai, meet up with Mako again where they accidentally stumble upon a nest of sleeping Gizamon and wake them up. Their Digimon attempt to calm them down, but aren't successful doing it. Meanwhile, Lopmon, Veemon, and Impmon are cornered by a bunch of Vilemon along with the Digimon Empress at their side demanding the Tamers to hand over their Digimon. Matsuko comes just in time and has Swanmon Digivolve to protect Lopmon, Veemon, and Impmon. When the Digimon Empress retreats along with her Vilemon, Swanmon tries to kiss Veemon who pushes her away from him. The Digimon Empress attempts to capture Lopmon, Veemon, Impmon, Guilmon, Renamon, Swanmon, and Calumon, but she is stopped by two new young Tamers from the Pokémon Dimension: Bonnie, her partner, Tsukaimon and Max, his partner, Opossummon who scare the Digimon Empress away. Veemon is shown to be a very shy Digimon when he first met Ai, his human partner. Aruraumon♀ Aruraumon is Ai Terada's second partner Digimon. It hasn't been revealed how she and Ai met yet. Aruraumon first appears in Ai's New Digimon where she battles the Digimon Empress to protect the Tamers' partner Digimon. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Tamers Category:Young Tamers Category:Main Characters